Some Restrictions Apply
by TotallyLegitPsychic
Summary: Some things would go so much better if not for Geth. Just a silly one-shot I decided to write. Established GethxPhoebe and implied LevenxWinter.


**Author's note: Okay, you guys, I have no idea where this came from. I was just sitting around one day, thinkin' about Geth when the idea for this just came to me. It's really random, so don't take it too seriously. My first Leven Thumps fic, so go easy on me, kay? Here goes. **

Geth sat up slowly and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. The pale morning sun streamed in through his window and illuminated his messy blond hair. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. Stretching his arms over his head, Geth took a deep breath before searching through the items in his bedroom for a hairbrush. Upon locating it, he ran the brush through his hair until it was free of tangles. Geth was a very positive person, but today he was feeling exceptionally chipper. The air smelled fresh, the sun was shining, and in all, Foo was a very happy place to be.

Geth pulled on a dark green robe and strode out of his bedroom, ready to tackle whatever the day threw at him. He paused for a moment outside of his door to admire the regal corridor. Geth truly loved having a castle. It definitely had a lot of perks. He walked down the hall a ways, humming a tune before stopping at Leven's closed bedroom door.

"Leven? Are you awake?" Geth asked quietly, knocking softly. When there was no reply, Geth opened the door a bit. He found Leven asleep and snoring softly with his blanket only covering his bottom half. His bare chest rose and fell slightly as he breathed rhythmically. Clover was curled up on Leven's stomach, fast asleep. Slowly, Clover opened his eyes and blinked.

"Hey, toothpick," Clover greeted, taking a flying leap off the bed and landing nimbly in the floor.

"Hello, Clover," Geth smiled, picking up the sycophant and gently petting his head. Clover closed his eyes and hummed softly.

"Can you wake Leven up? It's almost noon," Geth said, setting Clover down on the floor. Clover bounded dutifully over to the bed and jumped up onto his burn's chest.

"_Leeeven_," Clover cooed, gently slapping Leven on the cheek. Leven stirred a bit but didn't take the full plunge into consciousness. Clover slapped Leven harder, then pinched his nose and tugged on his ears. Finally, Leven's eyes snapped open and he looked in Clover's general direction.

"Clover, what-" Leven cut himself off to yawn widely.

"Good morning," Geth greeted.

"Come on, it's got to be like six in the morning," Leven complained, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Actually, it's almost noon," Geth reported.

"Why are you so tired this late? Did you not sleep well?" Clover inquired. "Or were you up all night with Winter?" At this, Clover grinned mischievously and wiggled his leaflike ears. Leven just blushed and grumbled something under his breath that sounded a whole lot like, "What's it to you?"

Clover snickered, disappeared, and reappeared on the top of Geth's head. Leven somewhat reluctantly climbed out of bed and arched his back. Running a hand through his incredibly messy bed head, he pulled on a random t-shirt.

"Ok, now what?" he asked.

"Yeah, what are we doing today? I hope it's fun," Clover rambled, playing with a strand of Geth's hair.

"Hm…I don't know yet. Let's go wake up Winter and see if she has something planned," Geth suggested. Leven shrugged and followed the lithen down the hall to Winter's bedroom. They found her already awake and dressed, sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed, reading a book.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, placing a bookmark in her book and closing it.

"So what do you wanna do today? We couldn't think of anything," Clover said, still fascinated by Geth's hair.

"I don't know. I feel like there's still a lot of things in Foo I haven't really gotten to enjoy," Winter responded. Leven yawned.

"Wow, you're really sleepy," Clover commented, leaping from Geth's head to Leven's.

"Yeah, I know," Leven said.

"I think I have an idea," Geth mused. Moments later, Leven, Winter, and Clover found themselves seated at a table in a tavern.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Leven questioned skeptically.

"They have an interesting drink here, a lot like the coffee back in Reality. It'll wake you up in no time," Geth answered.

"Should I be scared? A lot of stuff here doesn't really work as expected," Leven remarked.

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Why don't I feel assured?"

Geth chose to ignore Leven's comment and waved down a bartender. He ordered things Leven had never heard of. Leven let his mind wander and speculated on the fact that they didn't ID people in Foovian taverns. Before he could delve too deeply into the wonderland that was his mind, the bartender returned. A tankard filled with something magenta and fizzy was set down in front of him.

Eyeing it suspiciously, Leven took a tentative sip. Instantly he felt as if he had dived head first into a pool full of ice water. His eyes widened in surprise and he became about three times as alert as he ever remembered being in his life.

"What _is_ this?" Leven gasped. Geth didn't respond; he was too busy making conversation with a nit sitting behind him.

"Can I try it?" Winter asked. Leven nodded in affirmative and slid the tankard across the table. Winter took a drink and almost spit it out again.

"That is nothing like coffee," she said, shaking her head and handing the odd drink back to Leven. Geth concluded his conversation and turned back to those sitting at his table.

"Ah, you're looking much more awake now, Leven," Geth smiled, taking a drink from his own tankard.

"I decided I don't really like that stuff. It tastes like sour strawberries," Leven commented. Geth only laughed.

"Where's Clover?" Winter inquired.

"Right here." Clover materialized on the table. Before anyone could stop him, he climbed up to the rim of Leven's drink and took a sip.

"That is not good," Leven sighed. Clover went insane. He giggled and ran all over the place, disappearing and reappearing at a dizzying rate. Geth stared, blinking slowly, then drained his tankard and set it on the table with a thump. About twenty minutes later, Clover finally calmed down. He materialized inside of one of the multiple glasses Geth had accumulated and was asleep in an instant.

Leven sighed. He was becoming uncomfortable very quickly. What with Clover going crazy and Geth singing loudly with the nit he had been talking to, the outing was becoming less and less enjoyable. He rested his head in his hand and stared at the wall. Winter was ready to implode.

"Can we _please_ leave now?" she snapped.

"Yeah, please, Geth?" Leven agreed. Geth stopped his singing and replied, "Sure, Leven. But why's the room spinning?" Leven groaned and let his head drop onto the table.

"Come on, Geth. Stand up. We're leaving," Winter instructed. Geth's attempt to rise to his feet resulted in a tipped over chair and a face-down lithen in the middle of the floor. Leven began lifting his head up and dropping it repeatedly back onto the table. Winter grabbed Geth by his upper arm and hefted him into a clumsy standing position. He thanked her by vomiting on her shoe.

"_Eww_," she moaned, wrinkling her nose. "Leven, help me please."

Leven stood and gripped Geth's other arm, then helped Winter to drag him out the door after retrieving the still sleeping Clover. They draped Geth on the onick he had ridden there and Leven rode behind him to help him keep his balance. Winter took care of the other two. The trip back to Geth's castle was filled with much singing and incoherent rambling on Geth's part and exasperated silence on Leven and Winter's part.

"Remind me to never do anything like this again," Leven remarked once they had finally gotten back home. He and Winter were currently helping Geth down the hallway to his bedroom. Suddenly, Phoebe appeared around a corner with a concerned expression.

"Aww, so close," Leven sighed. "We almost made it without Phoebe getting all worried."

"What happened? Geth, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, cupping her hands around Geth's face. He smiled lazily at her.

"He's fine. But a piece of advice: He should be banned from every tavern. Ever." Leven released his grip on Geth's shoulder. Phoebe sighed and hooked an arm around his waist, then helped him into his bedroom. Geth collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, his usually intelligent and expressive blue eyes crossed and unfocused. Phoebe gently pulled Geth's robe off over his head and tucked him under his blanket before laying down beside him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, but Geth was too busy sleeping to hear. Then Phoebe got up and left, closing the door softly behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leven sat in a comfy chair, staring at the fire and wondering when Geth would finally wake up. He'd been asleep for hours, and nothing was quite as interesting without the almost sickeningly optimistic lithen around to brighten things up a bit. Leven sighed and shifted his position in the chair, sitting so that he was upside-down with his feet dangling over the chair's back. He felt all the blood rush to his head, but he didn't really care. Leven was still staring at the now upside-down fire when Geth made an appearance.

"Well, good evening," Leven greeted, swinging around so that he was right side up. Geth just moaned a bit and stretched out on a couch, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Someone's cheery today," Leven muttered sarcastically.

"Leven, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling my best at the moment. Give me a few minutes and I'll be fine," Geth said.

"Would you like some tea? Or water?" Phoebe asked, having just arrived in the room.

"No, thank you. Uhhh, my stomach feels terrible and my head feels like someone dropped a ton of bricks on it," Geth complained.

"Aww," Phoebe cooed. She strutted over to the sofa, lifted up Geth's head, sat down, and laid his head on her lap. Phoebe gently brushed his hair away from his face. Geth closed his eyes and sighed.

"Love you," Phoebe whispered.

"Me too." Geth sighed again and began rubbing his queasy stomach. Geth resolved to make tomorrow a bit more productive.

**Author's note: Ahh! I just loooove GethxPhoebe! heh sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this totally random rambling from yours truly. Reviews, please!**


End file.
